Plesioth
Plesioth are large Piscine Wyverns commonly found in jungles and desert water caves. Plesioth have shiny blue scales and heads shaped like that of sharks. They are commonly seen in the water, but have adapted legs for hunting. When weakened, the Plesioth's top fin flattens against their back. Due to its aquatic nature, the Plesioth spends a lot of its time in the water, making Blademasters hailing from Moga dive into the water to attack, and others having to lure it out with other methods. There are a few ways to lure the monster out of its domain. The most common way is throwing a Sonic Bomb; this will make the Plesioth jump with surprise and it will usually leap out of the water afterwards. However, Sonic Bombs don't work 100% of the time, and automatically send the Plesioth into Rage Mode. Gunners can shoot Crag S to trigger the same effect. Another method would be to fish it out, using Frogs as bait. This method can only be done if the Plesioth is calm and not engaged in a battle with a hunter. In-Game Description }} Notes *The Plesioth can be fished out with a Frog in certain areas, when being fished out the Plesioth will not enter rage mode, as well as move for a few seconds giving hunters plenty of time to deal great damage. *Using a sonic bomb is an easy alternative to fishing out a Plesioth. Just be cautious that it will enter rage mode upon recovering. *The dorsal fin can be broken by hitting the Plesioth in the belly. *When near death, Plesioth won't enter rage mode if affected by a Sonic Bomb's sound. *When near death, Plesioth will put its dorsal fin down. *If Plesioth is killed in water, it will sink and then come back up and float on the surface. This, of course, means no carves are possible. This is not an issue in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. *Beware of the Plesioth's shoulder/hip attack, as it can hit and damage you even when you are on the other side of the direction of the attack. *HC Plesioth has much more muscle mass and more tinted color with spotted wings. Its moves are more land based and aggressive, as it will perform sweeping water beams, body slams, sleep causing liquid, fake sleep, charges on foot with which it will try to run hunters over with its sharp spiked feet and jumps that it can even U-turn mid air to body slam then slither. *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Plesioth can limp, but this is very rare. *Plesioth returns in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, where the hunter is able to fight it underwater as well as on land. *In Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, the Plesioth will lower its fins when hungry. After it regains stamina or becomes enraged, it will raise its fins again. When close to death, it will actually limp instead of lowering its fins. **In Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, Plesioth will sleep in area 11 of the Deserted Island in order to recover health, unlike Leviathans, which flee to area 12. **Additionally, with the introduction of underwater combat, Plesioth can now be killed underwater and still be carved. *In Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, the fin on Plesioth's head (as well as the head itself being scratched), and on its wings can now be broken in addition to its main dorsal fin. **As with other monsters whose dorsal fin can be broken, attacking the stomach can cause the dorsal fin to break. *As of Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, Flash Bombs will work against Plesioth. *Plesioth can recover its stamina by eating Epioth in Area 10. *He can also eat from the Epioth corpse in Area 11, although this is less common. *In MH3U, Plesioth's Hip Check hit boxes are for the most part fixed, and they no longer do as wide a range of attacking as before. It is easier to avoid for the most part, and in most cases, can be avoided by moving to the head area as he turns about. Its tail spin, however, remains the same. *You can hit the Plesioth with a Fishing Harpoon to drop a shiny. *In Monster Hunter 4, Plesioth appears as a cameo swimming off the coast of the Chico Village. Category:Monsters Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Piscines Category:Monsters that inflict Sleep